


Doctor ¿Quién?

by eminahinata



Series: Verso Costellano [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y sus compañeros, mientras, tenían mucho que investigar. Secuela de Torchwood. Slash. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor ¿Quién?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, este fic ha sido pensado muy seriamente, pero al final me gusto como quedo. Este es la secuela de La familia de Ianto, Costellano y Torchwood. Amo a Torchwood y Doctor Who, por lo que no pude resistirme a escribir un crossover con mi doctor favorito, jeje. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Era un día normal y tranquilo en la isla tropical de Hawaii, en donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres valientes se levantaban de sus camas día con día para proteger a los habitantes de aquel paraíso soleado.

Así, que cuando de un momento a otro, un estruendoso ruido se escucho por toda la base ese hermoso día jueves, Danny Williams sabía que su (momentánea) paz se esfumo en un soplido. Y, _oh_ , que lo gritaría al cielo. Pronto vio a sus compañeros enfundar sus armas y prepararse para cualquier escenario, pero él bien sabía. Y odiaba eso. ¿Por qué, precisamente, tenía que pasar esto? Con lo que le había costado explicarles a todos que Torchwood era clasificado y, que por ende, no podía decir nada. Incluso se atrevió a poner en la mesa las misiones secretas de Steve, por lo que este pronto se cruzo de brazos y lo dejó. Cosa que sabía no era todo del cien por ciento. Conociendo al castaño estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para descubrir que era lo que ocultaba. Suerte.

Max, bueno, él era otra historia.

El resto vio con asombro como de un momento a otro una caja azul de policía, así, _una caja azul_ de policía se materializaba de la _nada_ en medio de la sede, una intermitente luz roja en la parte superior chillaba por su llegada. El joven médico forense no sabía si desmayarse o gritar a los cielos.

La puerta se abrió con extrema lentitud y pronto Steve apuntaba a la dirección por cualquier movimiento. Sorpresivamente un hombre en traje y chapulines salió de esta, corriendo rápidamente hasta donde un despreocupado Danny se encontraba de pie, derribándolo y ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Un segundo más tarde una joven mujer de color salía por la puerta, una expresión alterada y preocupada, corriendo hasta donde el desconocido y Danny se encontraban en el suelo.

−¡Doctor! –gritó la mujer y el hombre no tuvo más remedio que levantarse mientras la joven mujer ayudaba a levantar al detective de Jersey−. ¡No haga eso! ¡Alguien pudo haber salido lastimando! –en respuesta el hombre sonrió y todos vieron como Danny veía al hombre en una mescla de sentimientos, una que dejó a Steve con ganas de lanzarse al extraño hombre y alejarlo de _su_ rubio.

El resto se quedo muy quieto.

−¡Danael! –exclamó el hombre y nuevamente se lanzo a Danny, esta vez logrando mantener el equilibrio y compartir el abrazo−. ¡Me alegro verte de nuevo! Y dime, ¿Cómo está el niño Ilyan? –Danny se separó, una fugaz mirada a sus amigos.

−Bueno, ya no es un niño –se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca en un gesto nervioso−. Pero está bien. Causando problemas por donde va –se dirigió a la mujer y extendió su mano−. Es un gusto volver a verla, Dra. Martha Jones –la mujer se vio confundida.

−¿Nos conocemos? –el rubio sonrió con gesto misterioso.

− _Nos conoceremos_

−Oh –ella asintió−. Es un gusto, Danael. Doctor me ha hablado mucho de usted e Ilyan… −vio como suspiraba el rubio.

−Sí, bueno. Hay mucho que contar –los dos voltearon a ver al Doctor, que caminaba por todo el lugar como Pedro en su casa−. Tan solo espero que no te cause tantos problemas –señaló en un gesto exasperado.

−No tienes ni idea –ahora ambos suspiraron.

−Por qué eso no me extraña –negó con la cabeza.

−¿Danno? –el detective volteo a ver a su equipo, Joe y Max y pronto una expresión irritada se poso en su rostro.

−Ah, será mejor que nos sentemos. Esto es largo, muy largo para contar –algo golpeando el suelo se escucho un segundo más tarde.

−Ups, lo siento.

−¡Doctor!

-o-

Media hora más tarde los de 5-0 se encontraban sentaos alrededor de una mesa, los ojos desorbitados y no creyendo lo que habían visto. Está bien, por dentro era mucho más grande. Incluso Max se había desmayado y minutos después recuperado la conciencia para acosar al extraterrestre con preguntas, que bebía una taza de té cortesía de Danny.

−¿Así que conocieron al escritor de Sherlock Holmes? –sonrió Martha sorbiendo de su tasa.

−Así es. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle era una persona muy frustrada –asintió Danny, haciendo caso omiso del mutismo de sus compañeros, quienes no habían tocado aun su tasa.

−Oh, yo conocí a Shakespeare… −apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

−Sí, lo sé. Ese viaje en particular esta archivado en los archivos de UNIT –señaló el rubio. Martha asintió.

−¡Ah! Hablando de UNIT, ¿cómo está Alistair? –preguntó el Doctor.

−Bueno, él murió hace más o menos una década, Doctor –sonrió con tristeza. La expresión del extraterrestre se volvió nostálgica.

−Es una pena. Era un buen hombre –tomó de su tasa, acomodando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

−Pero el Dr. Sullivan sigue dando lata. Hemos intentado que se jubile, pero no hay modo para ello –negó con la cabeza el rubio−. ¡Y el pobre ya ni mira! –el Doctor rió estrepitosamente.

−¡Eso suena como Harry!

-o-

−…Y luego Ilyan y yo salimos corriendo por aquel bosque, yo descalzo y en una túnica, seguidos por los habitantes iracundos y con armas… −dio una mirada sombría al Doctor, que puso su mejor cara de inocente.

−¿Yo que sabía que te tomarían como sacrificio para un dios pagano de ese pueblo? –hizo un gesto con la mano.  Steve se atraganto con el té que bebía.

−Ah, no sé. ¿No se supone que debe conocerlo todo?

−Yo estoy de acuerdo con él –levantó la mano Martha.

-o-

−Para todo esto, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres por desaparecer tres años lineales? –preguntó Martha.

−Bueno, ellos pensaron que como Ilyan y yo estábamos enamorados –Steve volvió atragantarse−. Decidimos escapar para explorar el mundo… lo que no es muy falso –suspiró el rubio−. Mi madre no dejo de burlarse de mí desde entonces y mi padre no quiso soltarme durante tres horas luego de presentarnos en casa… Pero se contento cuando le dimos sus recuerdos.

−¿Recuerdos? –el rubio sonrió−. Oh –rió.

−Y luego papá salió persiguiendo al Doctor con una escoba por todo el vecindario –el señor del tiempo puso una expresión aterrada.

−Tú padre está loco, Danael

−¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó con burla. El Doctor le lanzó una cuchara a la sien.

-o-

−Fue un gusto volverte a ver, niño Danael –le dijo el Doctor al rubio, todos reunidos donde la TARDIS cantaba su despedida a ellos−. Ella dice que te echará de menos –señaló y el rubio sonrió.

−Yo también –paso su mano por la superficie, luego se dirigió hacia Martha−. Hay lo cuidas. Es propenso a accidentes –dio una mirada burlona−. Y por cualquier cosa, nunca de los nunca aceptes ir a Barcelona. El planeta, no la ciudad –le dijo sombrío-. Me lo agradecerás.

−Creo que te tomare la palabra –se acercó y lo abrazó.

−Ah, y para la Navidad del 2007 ponte ropa para cena. Alguien llegara a verte con una propuesta de trabajo –le dijo en un guiño. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

De esta forma el Doctor, Martha y Max (quien había sido invitado por el extraterrestre para viajar una temporada por el universo con la promesa de ser regresado en una semana en el tiempo lineal y bajo las amenazas de Danny que lo trajera sin ningún trauma… o al menos no tantos) partieron con la TARDIS acariciando la mente de Danny, que sonrió en toda respuesta y pronto la cabina azul no dejo ningún rastro de su visita.

La sede quedo en silencio, un silencio muy pesado.

Danny tosió y antes de que pudiera decir nada, cierto hombre de la marina lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la sede y hacia el auto, ignorando las protestas de su amigo y las miradas burlonas del resto.

Sólo él _tenía_ el derecho de poner esa mirada llena de amor en el rostro de Danny. No Doctor, no Ilyan. Sólo _él._

Más tarde podría sacarle toda la información de Unidad, Torchwood y viajes en el tiempo. Más tarde cuando ambos se encontraran desnudos, jadeantes y doloridos en la cama de Steve. Ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

Y sus compañeros, mientras, tenían mucho que investigar.


End file.
